


Cheese man.

by PotassiumPotassium



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: If I get stabbed this is why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotassiumPotassium/pseuds/PotassiumPotassium
Summary: Dorms, doors, floors, and (according to sleepy me) a man whore.
Kudos: 4





	Cheese man.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry

A poem

I wanna slide kraft singles under Dimitris dorm room door next to the dorm room door of the man whore on the second floor of the two dorm room floors where all the dorm rooms on the dorm room floors have dorm room doors but not all dorm room floors with dorm room doors have a man whore, the man whore lives on the second dorm room floor and he has a dorm room with a dorm room door and two dorm room doors over on the second dorm room floor lives the short man with a sword, this short man with a sword also lives on the second dorm room floor in a dorm room with a dorm room door and he lives next to Dimitri’s dorm room with a dorm room door where I want to slide Kraft singles under.

**Author's Note:**

> It was three am and I was high on sleep deprivation and cheese. Can you blame me?


End file.
